bleached_wolfs_rainfandomcom-20200215-history
Gunshot of Remorse
Gunshot of Remorse is the twenty-sixth episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. The group moves on to get to Paradise. Tensions rise when Quent wakes up, causing doubts. Summary On the move, Kisuke drives the transport vehicle with Toboe, Hige, Blue, Cheza, and Quent inside, while outside Ichigo runs with Kiba, Renji, and Tsume. In the back, Hige asks Blue if she's okay, causing her to admit that she is, though is more concerned for Quent. Toboe can't help but hope that he'll be alright, which has Blue take notice. She asks about him caring for Quent, and he answers that he does because he cares about human. After a while, she finally asks Toboe for a favor, and wants to know that if she was gone if he'd be willing to watch after Quent. While surprised and wanting to know why she would ask, Blue simply again asks if he would watch after him if something were to happen to her. He tells her that he would, making her feel content. Just then, the transport vehicle's engine goes out, Kisuke seeing that it's run out of fuel. As it comes to a stop, everyone in the vehicle getting out, Renji carrying Quent. It's when Kiba is about to carry her that Cheza refuses, saying that she wants to walk, so he let's her. Once Kisuke grabs a sword from inside, they group goes onward. Eventually, the group finds a spot for them to rest for a while. At that moment, Blue is watching over Quent, when Ichigo comes over and asks her how he is. She thinks the worst might be over. That's when Kisuke goes over to them to check on Quent, hoping that he'll wake up. None of them say a word, when all of a sudden, he starts coming to, calling to Blue, wondering where she is. Once she assures him that she's there, Quent puts a hand on her, content that she's there with him. Kisuke wants to know if he's okay, causing him to ask if that's him. This time, Ichigo says that they were worried about him, Quent interested in seeing him again. As Toboe is relieved that he's come to, Quent asks if that's him, when he realizes that it's not just him, Kiba answering. When Qent asks who he is, he simply tells him that they're the wolves he's been hunting. At first, he doesn't believe him, but Kisuke informs him it's true, and that Cheza is with them, Blue mentioning that they're all trying to get to Paradise. Hearing this, Quent is able to get up, but Ichigo and Kisuke try and convince him that he shouldn't be moving. As he gets up, he starts to move away, saying that he refuses to go to Paradise with wolves. Blue tries to stop him, but Quent tells him to stop, until he finally states that she isn't his dog anymore, then goes out into the dust storm. While Kisuke calls out to him, Blue says nothing as she simply gets up and walks away. Calling out to her, Hige decides to go after Blue, while Kisuke goes after Quent. Before Ichigo can stop him, he starts out into the dust storm. During this time, Hige finds Blue, and is about to say something, but doesn't seem to know what to say. That's when she asks him where they're going now. Wondering what she means, she reminds Hige that where he goes, she goes, believing that Paradise isn't one of their choices.She feels that because she's part wolf, she wouldn't be allowed in. However, he replies that he was one of Jaguara's wolves, so he probably couldn't go there either. Blue doesn't want him to make excuses for her, for she wants him to understand that is she can be with him when the world ends, it will be enough for her. He holds her close to him. Out in the dust storm with his rifle out, Quent feels that he knows what he saw that day his hometown was burning. That it was caused by wolves, that he believed were standing there, mocking him. Especially one that had one gold eye. All of a sudden, the others hear a sound, until a laser shot is seen, and hits something on a mountainside on the other side of the wasteland. Assessing the situation, Ichigo believes they should stay where they are for now until the storm passes. Renji asks about Hige and Blue, but Kiba answers they should be fine, then informs Toboe that he can take care of Kisuke and Quent. Understanding, he takes off into the dust storm. At that time, Tsume still can't get over that Hige led them to Jaguara's city. That so, Kiba says that he didn't betray them. While Tsume says nothing, Ichigo states that he didn't remember, and that he didn't want any of what happened there to happen. That he wanted to get to Paradise the whole time, just like they all did, and Ichigo admits that he wants to until the end. Not helping it, Tsume agrees with him. Searching for Quent in the storm, Kisuke calls out to him. While he struggles to move through it, Quent hears something from behind him coming, and turns around to aim his rifle at what turns out to be Toboe. He decides to keep moving, causing him to follow Quent, asking if he's alright, and suggests that they get back to the others. However, he refuses, commenting about how humans aren't like wolves. That they have to have something to hold onto, like hate, envy, and love. Toboe takes this in, then admits that he's always liked humans, and calls out to Quent, calling him "Pops", which he tells him not to call him that. At first, he doesn't know what to do, until he sees a figure in the dust storm. Where they are, Ichigo senses something, wondering if it's "him", which Kiba responds that it is. The storm finally dissipates, and as a wolf, Toboe gets in front of Quent as the figure reveals himself to be Darcia. As he starts making his way over to them, it's in that moment that Quent realizes that he's the wolf he saw in his burned village; the one with one gold eye. Darcia explains that he on holy land, that he will not allow him to go any further. Confused, Quent asks if he's a human or a wolf, to which he claims that he is neither, yet both all the same. He then mentions to Darcia about losing someone close, and wants to know if he knows what that's like, but he admits that he does. When Quent talks about revenge, he believes it should be done without mercy, and Darcia believes it should be done without forgiveness. As his draws his sword, Quent takes aim with his rifle, and fires. Only it shows that Toboe had gotten in between them, and was shot instead, falling to the ground. Realizing what he's done, Quent is taken back as he throws aside his rifle, and rushes over to where Toboe is. He's unable to say anything, when Darcia comes over to raise his sword, and finally swings it down. Appearances In Order * Kiba * Ichigo Kurosaki * Tsume * Renji Abarai * Kisuke Urahara * Cheza * Quent Yaiden * Hige * Blue * Toboe * Darcia The Third Notes & trivia * According to Quent, he saw a wolf with one gold eye during the burning of his hometown, Kyrios. It's possible that it was Darcia in a past life, though it isn't confirmed. * Toboe is the second character to call Quent "Pops". | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}